Oblivion High
by DiaryOfADeadGirl
Summary: Just a thing I wrote with my bestie a long time ago. It's pretty dumb and in an over-used AU, but what the hey?


**By Brenna Meyer and Jess Cook**

**Allergy Info: AkuDemy. Yaoi/Boys love/Shonen-ai. Some OOC-ness. AU. No OC's. Switching POV's**

**Authors' Notes: Bren (sonadowlover123) and I decided to write this when I got the idea while watching a football game, but I didn't exactly know where I wanted to go with it. So she said she'd help and it turned into a co-op. If you don't like anything we are presenting in this, please be polite and simply press the back button (you see it? It's over there in the top left hand corner). Also, we know very, very little about football games; we're kind of taking artistic license here, same with anything medical. All flames will be fed to Axel's pet dragon, Fanny. Thank you to all those who have taken the time to read this and have been our followers since the beginning.**

"Ahh! Oh my god, I'm gonna die!" Demyx screamed as he ran down the field with the football. Now, he may not have been the biggest or the strongest player on the team – he was far from both – but he was the fastest and the best damn running back Oblivion High had seen in the past twenty years.

Demyx didn't dare look behind himself at the burly defenders coming down on him, knowing that if he did, he would surely trip and fall. He simply upped his speed, earning a,

"Touchdown! By number nine, Demyx O'Donahue, for the Oblivion High Nobodies!" from the announcer that echoed out of the field along with the boisterous cheers from the crowd.

"and that makes the end of the game, the Nobodies winning 73 to 44. Congratulations Oblivion High!" came from the speakers, barely heard over the uproarious crowd. Demyx beamed; he'd done it, he'd won them the game.

With the adrenaline still pulsing through his body, Demyx sprinted back to his team. They lifted him onto their shoulders and screamed his name like he was a god, "Demyx! Demyx! Demyx!"

If he wasn't high already from the touchdown, he certainly was now. This was his moment to shine and he wasn't going to waste a second of it.

"Holy shit, Dem! That was amazing!" a small brunette yelled, jumping on the balls of his feet.

Demyx laughed awkwardly, wiggling out of the team still trying to throw him up in the air. "Thanks Sora! But that pass you made was epic! I couldn't have done _that_ without you!"

"Oh, well . . ." Sora laughed, blushing, "Thanks, Dem," he beamed, scratching the back of his head.

"We are damn lucky to have this one on our team," a tall raven said, clapping him on the back as he came up from behind him.

"Thanks, Zack, but I wouldn't be able to get anywhere if it weren't for you holding them off for me," Demyx said, smiling and punching Zack's bicep.

"I dunno, Shrimpy. I think you'd make it," Zack said skeptically, grinning back.

"Great job, Shrimpy!" a tall blonde congratulated Demyx, then turned to the raven beside him, "Ready to go, Puppy?"

"Yeah, sure thing Cloudy. See ya at the after party, Shrimpy?" Zack asked as he half followed Cloud.

"You know it!" Demyx grinned.

"How about you, Sugar High?" the raven asked, turning to Sora.

"You bet'cha!" Sora gave him a thumbs up.

"See you there then!" Zack turned away and maneuvered out of the crowd.

"Hey, Sugar High, where's Spiky?" a short blonde came up, tapping Sora on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ven, I think Vani already left," Sora said, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Damn. I wanted to talk to him before Kerosene's party," Ventus swore, still looking around for Sora's brother.

"Wait, Axel is holding the after-party? I thought it was Larxene's turn?" Demyx asked.

Ventus shrugged, "You know Axel and his premonitions. He just had this feeling you were gonna win us the game tonight. So he told Sparky he was taking over host duties so he could make it special for you."

"Ooo, 'special', huh, Shrimpy?" Sora winked, nudging Demyx in the ribs.

Demyx blushed, mumbling, "Shut up, we're not like that."

"Sure you're not. . ." Sora rolled his eyes.

Demyx playfully pushed the brunette, who was about to punch him back when someone pulled them both away from the field towards the bench.

"That was some amazing playing out there guys!" yelled a tall man with black and white hair pulled back into a ponytail, "And, Demyx, you deserve a medal for that one, dude!"

The blonde tried to be polite and pretend it was no big deal, but he really was proud of himself. He had worked harder than anyone on the team to get this.

"Zexion, dude, great job on putting together the plays. Your scheming ways have helped us win another game," Coach Xigbar congratulated the young book worm, who blushed and said,

"My plays wouldn't be any good unless there were good players to play them."

"Way to be modest, Zexy. You're one of the main reasons that we are where we are," Sora said, patting the bluenette on the back.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, ," Axel came up behind Sora, giving him a noogie, "Demyx couldn't have caught that ball and ran that play."

Sora shoved Axel away chuckling, "Sure, Kerosene, but if it weren't for you, I'd'a been flat on my back lookin' up at the lights."

"I wish you guys would give me a new nickname. Seriously, I'm over the whole 'set everything on fire' thing," the red-head said, running a hand through his spikes.

"Enough, dudes. Point is, you all did your best and gave it your all out there. Many of you have improved a lot since the last game. Ventus, Larxene, you two got open a lot better. It was a huge improvement. Zack, Terra, Cloud, Saix, you four held those defenders back like nobody's business. Axel, Vanitas, great tackles out there! Aqua, Sora, Demyx, great passes. Zexion, Riku, excellent job setting up those plays and making sure they got carried out properly. I am so proud of all you dudes! But don't party too hard tonight. You have to be up at 7:30 and here for Noodle Training. Now, I won't be here tomorrow, so be extra Noodley for Coach Lexaeus, guys! Alright, dudes, go out and have fun!"

"N-O-B, O-D-Y! Nobodies, Nobodies of Oblivion High!" the team chanted at the old coach.

"You got it down, dudes!" Xigbar smirked, then went into his office.

* * *

**AN: Okay, not gonna lie, it's kinda shitty, we wrote it awhile ago, so... I mean, if you like it, there's more, if you don't, don't burn us at the stake please. I'll admit it's a little goofy and kinda dumb and definitely and over-used AU, but we had fun writing it, so...**


End file.
